


Flying' Wild

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariposa Harbor [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Humor, Inspired by Music, Musicals, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a song from Bullets over Broadway, Mr. Flores puts on a musical in order to impress his high school rival with the help of Gabi.
Series: Mariposa Harbor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Nick Cordero 1978-2020

The sun shined on Gabi as she wakes up

Gabi said "Yes!"

Butterflies transition

Gabi began to sing ~I am playing with the sun and I have a little fun I wonder if I go outside on a sunny day~

But she hears a voice

"HEY WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO WRITE A MUSICAL!?"

Gabi frowned "Mr. Flores"

Mr. Flores was working on a musical until his phone rings

Mr. Flores cleared his throat and said in a girly tone "Hello~"

But he hears a sing-song voice

"Hello!!~"

Mr. Flores gasped "Martin Morres my arch rival from high school music class!"

Martin has blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt with a light blue sweater, white pants and matching shoes.

"So Juanny Wanny how's your musical coming up"

"Well actually I come up with a musical called Flyin' Wild and it's about a cheerful bluebird who falls in love with a brooding crow and tries to help him"

Martin laughed "Oh puh-lease Juanny Wanny your musical is starting tonight"

Mr. Flores gulped

Martin sneered "Have fun Juanny Wanny"

Mr. Flores growled "Martin thinks he is so amazing!"

Suddenly Gabi appeared behind Mr. Flores

Gabi said "Hi Mr. Flores!"

Mr. Flores jumped in fright 

Mr. Flores was panting "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack!"

Gabi said "Sorry Oscura taught me to sneak up on everyone very creepy"

Mr. Flores said "Very weepy!"

Gabi said "Mr. Flores we're gonna put on a musical right here in Mariposa Harbor and that's a promise!"

Mr. Flores said "oh no"


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Flores said "Alright everyone you're gonna be stars and Martin will be here in a minute from the top Uno Dos Tres!"

Oscura sanged ~I'm a cheerful blue bird I can dance and sing I'm a little blue bird I can do nice things everything~ as Erian played the piano.

Gabi sanged ~I'm a scary crow I will chopped off your head I'm a little crow sing me a song and you will be dead~ 

Oscura said "Nothing's working everyone laughed at me when I sing!"

Mariposa whimpers

Gabi said "Mariposa I know you're upset but we had to practice"

Mariposa smiles

Mr. Flores said "This is terrible"

Gabi said "Hi Mr. Flores it is okay if Oscura and I make the costumes while Mariposa and Erian write the songs please"

Mr. Flores growled

Gabi whimpers as she give him the puppy dog eyes.

Mr. Flores said "Fine"

A montage begins and ends with Gabi and her friends working together 

Mr. Flores said "This is gonna be good!"


	3. Chapter 3

Today is finally the play

Mr. Flores was watching the crowd

"Come on Juan you can do it"

Mr. Flores takes a deep breath

"Alright places everyone!"

The curtains opened

The cast began to dance

The crowd clapped expect for Martin

Martin said "Hmmph I love to see him fail!"

But he hears a soft voice singing

It was Gabi

~I'm a little crow scaring innocent people in a row"

The crowd awed

Martin said "What the-!?"

Oscura started to dance with Gabi

The crowd cheers

Martin growled

Mariposa, Gabi, Erian and Oscura takes a bow.

"Gabi I just wanted to say thank you"

Mr. Flores gives Gabi a high five

The End


End file.
